A suprise for Willow
by boo boo kitty foo
Summary: Tara gets inventive. PWP


A Surprise for Willow

I woke up to find a warm, snuggly Tara next to me. She was till sleeping, her hair all mussed and a little smile was on her lips. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me, she moaned and slid her arm around me. She opened her eyes, "Morning sleepy head."

Tara smiled at me and I gently kissed her head. She reached around my back and pulled me closer for a kiss, my lips brushing hers gently and I licked her lower lip before probing her open mouth with my tongue, feeling her mouth respond to mine, eager hands stroking sensuously down my back.

Moving slowly down her body I kissed tiny kisses along Tara's neck, nipping and licking. She groaned and that just urged me on. I made my way lower to her breasts and I began stroking each fleshy nub. In turn I slowly rubbed each nipple till they were standing hard and proud.

"Willow……please." Moaned Tara. So I took her nipple in my mouth, rolling my tongue around and around, flicking the end with fast licks. I moved onto the other breast, administering the same treatment. I was feeling excited but I wanted to make this special for Tara so I had to contain myself.

My hands went searching down Tara's body, my lips soon following. I left a little trail of butterfly kisses down her belly, stopping when I neared her soft golden curls. Her hips arched, I knew exactly what she wanted but I wasn't going to give in yet.

I licked her inner thigh at the point where her leg joined her body, gently blowing cold air across the wetness, making Tara shiver. "Please Willow…..please." I continue to lick and kiss all around before I surprise her by just one firm lick from her entrance, all the way up to her clit.

Tara let out a loud groan of approval. God she was so wet, I was spurred on by her moans and circled her clit with the tip of my tongue. Tara began raising her hips with continuing urgency, so I slipped one finger inside her very wet entrance, feeling her heat and her muscles tighten around it.

I groaned, and gently at first, moved my finger slowly in and out, her juices slippery and warm, coating my finger. I then add a second finger and feel her tense slightly as her body got used to the further intrusion. When she had relaxed I continued my movement in and out, in and out.

I never let up my ministrations on her engorged clit; her hips were moving faster and faster, now bucking up into my face. I moved my fingers inside her faster and harder, Tara was panting now, I knew she was close. I moved my fingers forward, pressing upward till I found that illusive place.

I could tell by the way she gasps that I've found it. I rubbed firm circles on the spongy mound while Tara was going wild. I can't believe I'm so wet myself. I want to make it good for her but if I don't get my release soon I don't know what I'll do.

I feel Tara's muscles start clenching around my fingers, any rhythm we had now gone, as I pound into her. "Oh God! Oh God!! Oh God!!" She's coming now. I push my fingers faster and harder than before, she screamed my name as her climax took hold.

I gently stroked her and made soothing sounds as she started coming down from her orgasm, her insides still twitching around my fingers. I slowly withdrew them and gave her clit one last lick as she shuddered again.

I moved up her body now to look in her eyes, she looks beautiful, her eyes wide and her pupils dilated. I put my still glistening fingers to my mouth and slowly, yet seductively, licked them clean. I leaned towards Tara, wanting to kiss her so she can share her wonderful taste.

Tara opens her mouth and lets my tongue inside, tasting herself on my mouth. I groaned and Tara flipped me over, so she's now on top. "Fair's fair!" she says "One good turn deserves another." And I lay back with anticipation and growing excitement, she may seem meek and mild, I thought to myself, but she's a wild cat in the sack.

Tara wasted no time in plundering my mouth with a searing kiss. I could hardly catch my breath. She pulled back and said "I have a surprise for you, close you eyes." So like a good little Witch I did as I was told. I heard her rummaging around in the cupboard beside the bed, I was tempted to peek but didn't.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." So I did. My mouth dropped open. She was holding in front of her a giant pink penis with some sort of belt on it. "What on earth is that?" I gasped. "This is my gift to you. It's a vibrating strap on!" Tara beamed, as if that explained everything!

I took it out of Tara's hands and had a good look at it. It looked rather large, I knew what it was meant for, but I had never seen one up close. It was bright pink, had a soft rubbery feel to it and nobly bits at the base.

I turned it upside down and I saw that where it rested against Tara's body when worn it had little vibrating knobbles there too, so she could have fun too. "Well I'll give it a go, it could be fun!" I grinned back at Tara, who looked pleased now.

I was so horny she could have used a pillar candle for all I cared! Tara strapped herself into the weird looking penis, I couldn't help but giggle. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and laughed too, sex should be fun. Well with that thing strapped on you could hardly be serious, could you?

Tara ordered me to get on all fours on the bed, so I climbed on and she gently positioned herself behind me, using her fingers first to enter me. I groaned and pushed back against her fingers as they slid in and out of me effortlessly. She started rubbing my clit as she thrusted with her fingers.

I moaned and ground myself into her; she removed her fingers, taking them into her mouth to savour my scent and flavour. I groaned at the empty feeling she had left me with, but not for long. She positioned herself behind me with the strap on lightly pressed at my waiting entrance, if she doesn't do something soon I'll scream!

Then so slowly, she enters me. I feel every delicious millimeter enter me. I felt myself stretch to accommodate it's massive proportions, it's almost pain but oooh it's sooo nice. Tara's pushing further into me now and she's almost in up to the hilt. I groan, just this alone is enough to make me come.

Then with no warning she switches it on to high speed, I almost leapt off the bed. 'cause of the size of the thing and the speed and intensity of the vibrating were driving me crazy. I hear Tara "Oh God!" I think she's enjoying herself too! Tara begins to slide the vibrator out of me only to quickly thrust it back in again hard.

I can't contain myself, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" "That's what I'm doing babe." Tara says as she gets herself into a steady rhythm. As she thrusts into me I groan and grind myself back to meet her thrusts, the pace picks up and I bury my face in the pillow to stifle some of the noises I make (I have a neighbour).

I knew Tara was ready to come again as the thrusts became more urgent. I heard her moan my name and it was enough to send me over the edge and into oblivion. My body started to shudder, my muscles clenched and rippled around the rubbery shaft of the vibrating penis. "Oh Tara. Oh God!"

I was just a quivering heap of nerve endings, Tara collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. I felt her clammy breasts against my back, her nipples still hard. She moved up for one post orgasmic thrust, we groaned together before she moved off me. As we lay together, she looked into my eyes.

"So how did you like your present?" She smiled. I groaned "If I liked it half as much as I like you, then I'd say I liked it a lot." Tara laughed then kissed me gently on the lips, I curled my arms around her and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

THE END


End file.
